oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden
Raiden is a main character from the Metal Gear ''franchise. He appeared in the 54th One Minute Melee, Raiden VS Genos, where he fought Genos of ''One Punch Man. Bio Young Jack was born in Liberia, and almost immediately lost his parents and was adopted by future US president George Sears, but there was a catch. George was actually Solidus Snake, who was trying to make money off of war, and plus, was the true killer of Jack's parents. (Not to be confused with franchise protagonist Solid Snake.) Jack landed a spot in the Liberian Civil War, and ended up leading the Army of the Devil unit. Jack was so great at killing, he earned the lifelong nickname "Jack the Ripper". And he was still only ten. Solidus ended up abandoning Jack, and he would eventually get pregnant with a woman named Rose. Jack then, focused on righting the wrongs of his past life, joined the task force Foxhound, where he would take on robots, and even killing Solidus. He was now Raiden. But this was all too good to be true: this whole time, Raiden was actually being controlled by the evil organization controlling the US, the Patriots. Not only this, but his wife Rose had been a spy for the Patrioys all along. But then they got together again, for real this time, and gave birth to their child Little John. But Jack's happiness only lasted so long: the Patriots ended up getting their hands on Raiden and used him to test their new-fabgled top of the line exoskeleton enhancing surgery. It wasn't all bad, though, as this turned Raiden into what he is today: a crazy cyborg ninja samurai. Raiden in this state is far faster than the ordinary human, and can mow down nearly anything with his high-frequency blade, which he later upgraded to the Murasama sword. Not only can this sword cut through almost anything, he can also beiefly slow down time and freely slash away for as long as he wants - usually ending in an explosion of chopped-up pieces. One Minute Melee Raiden received orders from Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov to investigate the destruction of an entire city caused by the fights between Saitama, Goku, and Superman. Whilst there, he found another cyborg named Genos and assumed that he was the one responsible for the city's carnage. He then decided to take him, despite the latter's attempts to stop him. During the fight, while Genos proved to be a formidable foe due his teachings, Raiden ended up being superior and ended up killing Genos by slicing him to pieces and left soon afterwards. DEATH BATTLE! In DEATH BATTLE, Raiden explored a town filled with Metal Gears and came across a far more formidable foe: the leader of the X-Men, Wolverine from ''Marvel Comics. ''The two were evenly matched until the battle came down to Wolverine's Berserker Rage and Jack the Ripper. Raiden's sheer slicing power was too much for Logan, and Raiden did what many thought was impossible: sliced through Wolverine's adamantium to cut off his head, before slicing it into little pieces. DBX Raiden, on a mission to assasinate some cyborgs, was ambushed by Genji Shimada from ''Overwatch. ''The two were pretty even, until the Ripper was unleashed. Genji was then powered up out of , and the two engaged in a final clash of blades. Raiden was damaged, but ultimately Genji took far greater damage - his lights, quite literally, went out. Trivia Raiden is the 2nd character to win all 3 VS Shows. His predecessor was Roronoa Zoro. They were followed by Zero. Gallery References * Raiden (Metal Gear) on Wikipedia * Raiden on Metal Gear Wiki * Raiden (Metal Gear) on Death Battle Wiki Category:Heroes Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:DBX Winners Category:Swordsmen Category:'Metal Gear' characters Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Three Time Winner Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:DBX Combatants